Problem: In her math class, Umaima took 4 exams. Her scores were 91, 92, 85, and 84. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $91 + 92 + 85 + 84 = 352$ Her average score is $352 \div 4 = 88$.